Akatsuki Madness
by Sand and Sharingan
Summary: Two twins in there house alone. Wait a sec! What are the akatsuki doing here! How did the y get here/ This is sure to be interesting! Rated T fore swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Thump! Kaysha's eyes shot open as the noise had woken her. "What was that?" she wondered. She heard her door open quietly and turned around quickly to see her sister Carley tip toeing silently into her room. "Did you here that?" Carley asked her and she nodded. "Well let's go see what it was" said Carley. Quickly and quietly they crept through the basement and up to the top of the stairs to listen behind the closed door. They heard many voices. All of them belonging to men. "What are we going to do?' Kaysha whispered. "I don't know!" Carley replied. They listened some more until they heard a voice say "Itachi see if there is anyone else in the house" The girls looked at each other in alarm and quietly flew down the stairs. Carley hid under a table and Kaysha ran into her room and hid in the closet. Carley laid there silently breathing quietly. She gasped and covered her mouth as she heard the door at the top of the stairs open. Her heart was beating frantically be she calmed herself down and quietly waited. The footsteps had reached the bottom of the stairs now and they were coming in her direction. The footsteps got closer and closer when Carley heard them stop she held her breath as she looked behind her slowly. Glowing red eyes stared back at her. "hello" the stranger said. Carley screamed and he quickly pulled her out from under the table covering her mouth and holding her tightly. "Don't be afraid" he whispered "I'm not going to harm you, now tell me is there anyone else in the house?" Carley nodded and the man took his hand of her mouth. "M-my sister is h-hiding in her r-room" she stuttered. "Go and get her" he said. Carley nodded and he released her. She quickly ran into her sisters room and flung open her closet door. Kaysha screamed and Carley covered her mouth. "Shhh it's ok" she said, "He said he's not going to harm us c'mon follow me. Kaysha nodded still afraid "You'll never guess who it is by the way" Carley whispered. They walked in the middle of the basement where the stranger waited. Kaysha's eyes went wide. Carley held her arm as she tried to walk forward to glomp him "OHMIGOSHITSITACHIHE'SHEREHOLYCRAPWAAAAHHHH" Kaysha yelled at the top of her lungs. Carley held her back firmly and Itachi had a surprised look on his face. "How do you know my name?" he asked. "We'll tell you that after you bring us up to meet the rest of the akatsuki" Itachi drew out a kunai and pointed it at us. The girls stiffened. "How do you know about us!?!" he asked in a threatning tone. "Like i said before you tell us and we'll tell you" said Carley bravely. Itachi glared and nodded and the girls followed him up the stairs into the living room where the eight akatsuki sat waiting for them. Kaysha beamed "Hi hidan, kakuzu, zetsu, deidara, tobi, pein, konan and kisame! She said happily. "thats leader-sama to you and how do you know our names?" said pein. "first you tell us how you got here", said carley. Pein glared at her but then said grudgingly "we were transported here... by orochimaru. "ahahahahah so you guys couldn't beat him? Oh thats to funny" , said kaysha as she fell to the floor laughing. All of the akatsuki death glared at her and hidan yelled "shut up you bitch! We were about to kick his ass but then he fuckin transported us" "well stop yellong at me you freaky religious asshole" kaysha yelled back. Hidan looked shocked for a few seconds and was about to dive at her but leader stopped him and said "well back to your question how do you know who we are?" "Oh thats easy from this!" Carley replied holding up a naruto magazine. She tossed it to him and he looked through it his eyes widening as he caught the profile page that showed everything about the akatsuki. "I got the itachi card from that mag" said kaysh happily. "Nobody cares" Carley muttered and kaysha punched her in the arm. "That aside we need some place to stay and since we were transported here we might as well stay at your place un" Deidara suggested. "Sure!" said Kaysha happily."How long do you plan on staying?" Carley asked. Pein thought about this for a moment "About a month" he said. Carley nodded. "Well there are two spare rooms upstairs that have double bunk beds, two rooms down here one with a queen size on with a single and two other ones downstairs a queen size. Pein nodded "Kisame, Itachi, Deidara and Tobi you take the upstairs" The four nodded and headed toward the spiraling staircase."Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu you have this floor". They nodded and Carley pointed them to the direction of there rooms. "Konan and I will take the room downstairs. The two girls lead them downstairs to his room "Thank you" he said "We will discuss more about this tomorrow good night". "Good night" the girls said. They looked at each other and sighed. Then they walked to there rooms.


	2. Pancakes and wake up calls

Kaysha POV 

It was about six o'clock in the morning when I woke up I opened my eyes and almost screamed. For all of the akatsuki members were surrounding my bed. "what do you want", I mumbled as I snuggled back into the covers getting ready to fall back asleep. "get up were hungry", said Pein as I closed my eyes "or I'll get zetsu to eat you". "he wouldn't do that", I mumbled but I should have just got up. Because then I felt something crawled on top of me "you smell delicious", said zetsu's black side as he licked my cheek. "ALRIGHT I'M UP I'M UP", I yelled and scrambled out from underneath Zetsu.

The akatsuki chuckled at my appearance for I was wearing a black shirt that said bite me and long black sweat pants. My hair was sticking up all over the place and I went to Carley's room and banged on her door and said "the akatsuki are up come help me make BREAKFAST!!!". I pounded up the stairs with the akatsuki following behind me. They all sat around the table as I went to the fridge and pulled out a tray of cut up fruit (thank you mom) and set it on the table. The Akatsuki weren't sure if they should eat it until I told them it was just fruit and it wasn't going to bite their fingers off. So I set plates in front of them so they could load up with the fruit.

Carley's POV

I trudged up the stairs and opened the door to see the akatsuki and kaysha sitting at the table nibbling on some fruit. They stared at me expectantly and I sighed "who wants breakfast?" I asked. They all snickered and I grabbed some stuff out of the fridge and the vast pantry. I started cracking eggs and pouring flour and water and stuff to make the pancake mix. As I was pouring pancake batter onto a frying pan I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to see Tobi his mask was all I could see of his expression. "Can Tobi help?" he asked. "Sure" I said smiling. "Yay!" he squealed. I quickly tuned around to flip the two pancake I had in the pan. A few minutes later they were done. I put them on a plate and handed it to Tobi telling him to give it to pein. Tobi nodded and quickly walked toward pein to give him his pancakes. I turned around to pour more batter on the pan and repeated this until I had served 7 of the 10 people at the table. Suddenly I heard Hidan yelling "Hurry up bitch I'm hungry!" My eye twitched and I picked up an unfinished pancake that was all watery with my spatula and flung it at him. It him him on the face and the batter dripped down. "Here is your damned pancake" I said smiling as everyone laughed there head off while hidan's face grew red.

After I finished making everyone pancakes Tobi and I sat down beside kaysha and started eating our pancakes. It was silent excepting for the sound of everyone chewing and the scraping of forks and knives against plates. I glanced over at kaysha and she was looking a bit uncomfortable for some reason. I looked around the table and saw zetsu staring at her like he wanted to eat her. "hey zetsu-san why are you looking at kaysha like you want to eat her?" I asked. Zetsu smirked and said "well this morning---" he stopped speaking because kaysha had stuffed a strawberry into his mouth. He chewed it while smirking and kaysha whisper to me " I'll tell you later" I nodded and continued eating. Then after we were all done Tobi and kaysha helped me clean up while the rest of the akatsuki sat there being lazy. Then we all sat down at the table and started to discuss what we were going to do.

Kaysha POV

About a couple of hours later we had discussed that there was to be no destroying the house and if they wanted to go outside we would have to accompany them but first we needed to by them some clothes. Then after a brief argument we decided (to my dismay) that Carley would go shopping for clothing for the akatsuki while I would stay here and watch them...


	3. Shopping and Black Roses

**Author's Note: Hey guys sand here! For future reference I do not own a store though if I did it would totally be like that. Also I don't know a guy with hot pink hair named Cyril...I wish I did. You guys can draw a picture of what you think those clothes would look like. I don't mind...I would appreciate some fan art. Anyways thanks for the support and I do most of the writing! Kaysha just edits in some of the funny parts.**

_Carley's POV_

It was decided after much arguing that Konan would be accompanying me to the mall for shopping. She had borrowed a light blue sweater from me and a pair of black pants from Kaysha. I put on a pair of red jeans and a black t-shirt that said "if you can read this you're probably going to die." I threw Konan a black jacket and I threw on my red one with the black sleeves. I carefully straightened me shoulder length light blond hair with black and red streaks. We headed into the garage and i opened the door to my bright yellow car aka sunny. We drove off to the mall and got there in about 10 minutes.

Konan's eyes were when we entered the building that was: the mall. "C'mon" I said and she followed me as we weaved through the random people. We stopped in front of a store that said Anime Fashion. "Hey Cyril" I said to the guy at the counter who was combing a hand through his hot pink spiked hair. "Hey boss", he replied "We got a whole shipment of those new shirts you designed" "Alright!" I said pumping a fist into the air. He smirked ad grabbed a box from behind the cashier counter. I opened them and smiled widely. "These are perfect!" I exclaimed. I turned to look at Konan who was admiring some black jeans with different colored pockets.

I picked out nine pairs of the pants each of the pocket colors representing the members of the akatsuki. Blue: Kisame, Red: Itachi, Orange: Tobi, Yellow: Deidara, Green: Zetsu, Dark Blue: Konan, Purple: Hidan, White: Kakuzu, Gold: Pein. I also grabbed the shirts that i had just gotten. They were black with one akatsuki cloud on the front. Each of the colors of the cloud matched the color of the pockets on the pants.

As we walked out of the store with our shopping bags Konan asked "I noticed you didn't pay for anything why is that?" I blushed "Well...I kinda own the store" I explained, "I design all of the clothing oh yeah i also got you this!" I grabbed a long light blue dress out of one of my bags and Konan gasped. "I thought you would like it" I said smiling. She looked at me with a greatful look on her face. "Don't tell Kakuzu about the cost" I nodded knowingly "Cheap bastard" she muttered. I laughed and led her into starbucks so that we could get a frappucino. "Kaysha can wait a bit longer" I thought while waiting for or drinks.

_Kaysha's POV_

I figured standing there staring at them wasn't going to help me much so i decided to show them the wonderfulness that was: the huge flat screen TV. I flipped it onto spike figuring that they'd like a bit of blood and gore. CSI was on so satisfied with myself i went downstairs to change. "Hmmm what should i wear today?" I thought as I looked through my vast amount of clothing in my walk in closet. "Black black or hot pink and black? Hmmmm" I thought to myself.

I decided to go with a pair of black sweats and a black t-shirt that said "Pink is whatever black is forever" that Carley had designed for me. As I was about to put my shirt on Hidan stepped into the room yelling "I'm fucking board let's go somewhere" I blushed profusely as i only had on my pats and bra. Hidan was blushing too "Jeez warn me next time you stupid bitch" he exclaimed. I threw a pillow at him yelling to get out.

I quickly pulled on the shirt and went to my bathroom adjoining my bedroom to fix my hair. I hate my hair...it never wants to agree with my. The short chin length mess was all puffed out like a hideous back comb which didn't make the fact that my hair was black look too good either. I quickly brushed and straightened it. I put on my glasses and headed out my bedroom door to see Hidan sitting on a bean bag chair. He looked up at me and asked "So are we going to go somewhere or not bitch?"

I twitched trying not to get angry "We will when Carley gets back from the mall" I said through clenched teeth. Hidan shrugged and headed up the stairs. I followed him wondering "Why isn't Carley here yet? She probably just went to her store and snagged some free stuff. She must've went to starbucks! She better have bought me a white chocolate mocha...bitch". When I got upstairs I saw the rest of the akatsuki was intently watching CSI except for zetsu I didn't see him anywhere. "hey you guys where did zetsu go?", I asked they all turned to look at me and kisame said "he went outside behind your house". I quickly ran outside into my backyard wondering what he could've gotten himself into.

I saw him sitting in the garden surrounded by pink and purple and green and... well a whole bunch of different colored flowers. I walked up to him slowly and he looked like he was meditating because his eyes were closed and he wasn't saying anything. He must have sensed me coming because when I was a foot away from him he opened his eyes. He looked up at me and smiled and said "you smell even more delicious right now" I glared at him and he smirked as he stood up and picked a black rose out of the garden. He then put it behind my ear and licked my cheek before dashing quickly inside. "HEY I SAID I WAS UP THIS MRONING DIDN'T YOU HEAR?" I yelled and I could hear him laughing at me..

I heard the door open and I quickly ran to greet Carley and Konan. Carley handed me a starbucks cup filled with my favorite drink along with a few shopping bags. "You know where I think we should take these guys?" I said. "Where?" Carley asked. I grinned widely at Carley's confused expression. "Ruckers" I replied simply and Carley grinned.

**Authors Note: Hi everybody this is sharingan here! Thx for the reviews and this is my first story so I'm still kinda of new to this. Sorry the first chapters were so short we are trying to make them longer. I think sand wanted to say a few words... well type them. Sand: Yes I did but now I'm too lazy sooo yeah byes! Next chap will be out in a few days!**


	4. Authors Note: srry

**Hey guys Sharingan here srry we haven't updated latley major writers block but the next chptr should be up very soon...school sucks ya know? Kk oh btw not to be a bitch or nothin but I would like more reviews...I'm a review junkie so plz...MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!**


	5. Bus Rides and Gay Bars

**Hey people sorry it took so long but i'm havin writers blcok so yeah any requests you want to happen to the akatsuki just tell me in a review. So yeah here it is so read and comment. Anyways guess what? Me n sharingan are going to cuba for two weeks! So you'll have to wait srry.**

_Carley's POV_

I watched there pleased expressions as they looked over there new outfits. Suddenly I felt someone poking me. I turned to see Tobi his orange masked face looking up at me "Ummmm Carley-chan I think you forgot an important item of clothing" he said. I was puzzled "Really what could that be?" He motioned me closer so I leaned over and he whispered something in my ear. I stood straight and smacked my head. "Of course!" I exclaimed "How could I have forgotten that?"

I quickly scuttled to the front door where a nine little bags waited for me. I quickly grabbed them all and gave Konan hers before she went downstairs. I thought I'd embarrass the guys a bit. "Hey you guys" I said "You forgot something!" they gave me a puzzled look like I had had moments before. I took a bag reached in and pulled out a pair of boxer shorts covered in Akatsuki clouds. "Now you guys can go commando if you want but i'd prefer you wear these" I said smirking.

I threw the boxers I had in my grasp at Hidan and he lushed and quickly ran up the stairs yelling "STUPID BITCH!" Everyone laughed except for Itachi and Pein and I threw the others there bag. Zetsu stared at Kaysha for a moment then reluctantly walked to his room. "What happened this time?" I asked. She whispered about her encounter with Zetsu while I was away. I laughed and asked "So where's the rose?" She pointed to the table where not one rose but twelve roses were.

That made me laugh harder. Zetsu must have added more while she wasn't looking. There was a note on one of the flowers. Kaysha took it and read it and blushed. She handed me the card still blushing. I almost fell over when I read what the note said:

_To Kaysha,_

_My delicious little snack who will forever smell as sweet as a dozen roses._

_Eat you later, Zetsu. _

I couldn't stop laughing when I read the note but I shut up as I felt kaysha's deathly aura coming towards me. I found the rest of the akatsuki and told pein to talk to kaysha while I dragged everyone else to the basement to play video games.

Kaysha POV

I glared at Carley and told her to go get pein because I needed to talk to him. She left the kitchen and a few seconds later pein came in. he looked at the roses and not and started smirking at me. I glared at him and he asked me what I wanted "well umm me and my sister wanted to take everyone out to go to a gaming place for some fun and well it's hard to watch all of you and not that we don't...trust you we just thought it would be a good idea to take someone with us to help...babysi- I mean supervise you" I said. He had a blank llok on his face like he was thinking really hard...that or had to go to the bathroom really bad but then he said"it's fine with me as long as this person is trustworthy and would already know who we are" "oh yes my friend is very trustworthy she knows about you guys as well" I replied. He nodded with approval but told me he would be listening so I grabbed the cordless and started calling my friend kim.

Phone Conversation 

Ring Ring

Kim: konichiwa who's calling?

Me: Hi Kim-chan it's me Kaysha ummmm we have a situation

Kim: sigh did carley get locked in the bathroom again?

Me: oh no nothing like that it's situation 25 letter A

Kim:...

Me:errrr hello? Kim?

Kim: I hate you your so lucky is this a joke cause it better not be

Me: nope

Kim: OMG KAYSHA!!! THE AKATSUKI!!!

Me: Kim I'm deaf in one ear now and pein I mean leader-sama is listening and he can hear you

Kim: oh I'm sorry so why else did you call

Me: 0.o Holy shit kim I didbt' know you were phsycic anyway were going to take everyone that is the whole akatsuki to ruckers so we need you to come help supervise well pick you up in half and hour okay? Bye!

Kim: WHAT?! WHAT A MINU--- beep

I smirked as I hung up the phone and pein walked downstairs with ne where everyone was ironically playing naruto clash of the ninja 2. "OKAY EVERYONE GET UPSTAIRS AND GO ONTO THE BUS WERE GOING ON A FIELD TRIP"!!!!

they all gave me a look like wtf? I sighed and told carley to explain while I started the bus(yes I wasn't kiddding there is a bus and you'll like the description of it but sadly...I don't own a bus PLUS if I did I couldn't make it this cool)

Carley's POV

"WAIT KAYSHA WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'LL EXPLAIN WAAAAAHHHHH!!!" I yelled. The guys looked at me strangely and I sighed and turned to face them. "Well seeing how you guys are bored I thought we could go to ruckers which is a place where you can play even more games and get tickets and prizes...oh did I mention some of the games involve killing?"

They stared at me for a second and then Hidan said "Well then what the fuck are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Yeah un!" said Deidara. Everyone else nodded and headed up the stairs.

When we got outside I heard the akatsuki gasp when they saw the bus. It was a normal school bus... except it was black... with tinted windows... and red clouds on it. the inside was even better. The seats were black leather with red trim and there was a TV and video game station at the back of the bus. The seats could also turn into beds and there were storage areas hanging over the seats (like you see in greyhound buses) I would describe it more but you can guess what else there is. We let the akatsuki on the bus first and they sat down while I sat in the drivers seat. I watched kaysha as she was going to the back of the bus to sit next to Konan when Zetsu grabbed her waist and made her sit on the seat beside him.

"Please keep all hands and feet in the vehicle at all times" I said, "Any items thrown around will be confiscated and any complaining will result in a 20 minute kick out from ruckers, thank you for choosing the big black bus!"

Kaysha and Tobi cheered as I pulled out of the driveway. I turned up the music as "Let the bodies hit the floor" played and looking in the rear view mirror I noticed Hidan nodding his head to the music. I smirked and then in no time at all. Kim was waiting for us at the gates of her estate.

"Hop in Kim" I said as I opened the door. Kim smiled and rushed quickly and immediately sat down between Deidara and Tobi.

Kim's POV

As I sat down giving Tobi a quick hug I noticed Deidara looking at me gratefully and I wondered why. I looked up at kaysha who was on the edge of her seat trying to get as far away from zetsu as she could. She tried going to a different seat sometimes but Zetsu would just pull her back down.

_Poor Kraysha-chan she probably wants to sit by someone else... like itachi_ I thought because kaysha was an itachi fan girl. Not like those overly obessed OMG I WANNA MARY YOOUUU! Fangirl but more of a I just like him cause he's kick ass fan girl. I sighed and then started talking to deidara about art while tobi was sulking because he wasn't getting attention. Suddenly I had an idea that would get Kaysha away from zetsu. "Sorry Deidara I gotta go save Kaysha bye!" I said as I got out of my seat and walked toward Kaysha and Zetsu. "Huh? Wha- but wait!" Deidara said but then sighd in defeat. I grabbed Kaysha by the wrist and started to pull her out of the way when...

Carley's POV

"Wait a minute I'm forgetting something" I thought as I was waiting or the light to turn red. When I started driving again the light bulb went on in my head and I quickly slammed on the breaks and heard Kaysha...

Kaysha's POV

"ACK!" I yelled as Carley slammed the brakes causing me to break away from Kim's grasp and launch myself onto Zetsu's lap. "Are you alright?" his white side asked "I didn't know you were that kind of girl" said his black side. He helped me up as I blushed madly. I quickly got up and walked to Carley. She looked at me apologetically and then I slapped her. "What the hell was that for?" I asked her. "we...need...SLURPIES!!" I sighed and sat next tp itachi and kim quickly sat beside me. We arrived at the co-op in a few minutes. Carley parked the bus (somehow) and went out with Zetsu and Kim to go and get the slurpies.

Carley's POV

As we walked into the store a few people cowered back at the sight of zetsu. I smirked and went to the slurpy part of the store and I grabbed a whole bunch of slurpy cups. I was wondering what kind of slurpies I should get everyone but then thought it really didn't matter. I just got my favorite one and kaysha's and I asked zetsu what flavor he would he like and he chose a strawberry flavor. I looked at kim as we went to the cashier to pay and then she sighed and said "fine I'll pay just cause your poor" I smiled at her and we payed for all the slurpies and went back to the bus. After everyone got their slurpies and kaysha was done complaining that she had to sit on the bus all alone while the akatsuki was bugging her we started driving.

Kaysha's POV

I was content as I sent next to itachi and drank my slurpy. I was listing to the radio when I heard a song come up and my eyes widened as I stood straight up in my seat and yelled "CARLEY TURN IT UP!!!!!!". She jumped up a little but then turned the radio up full blast as I started jumping up and walking down the aisle and started singing...

You!  
I wanna take you to a gay bar,  
I wanna take you to a gay bar,  
I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.

Let's start a war, start a nuclear war,  
At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.  
Wow! (Shout out loud)  
At the gay bar.

Now tell me do ya, a do ya have any money?  
I wanna spend all your money,  
At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.

[Pause

I've got something to put in you,  
I've got something to put in you,  
I've got something to put in you,  
At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar.  
Wow! (Shout out loud)

You're a superstar, at the gay bar.  
You're a superstar, at the gay bar.  
Yeah! you're a superstar, at the gay bar.  
You're a superstar, at the gay bar.  
Superstar.  
Super, super, superstar

I pointed at random akatsuki members and soon kim stood up and started singing with me. The akatsuk members were looking at me like I was some kind of psyco while I was still singing and laughing my head off. When the song ended I randomly sat dwon next to pein who was looking at me really weirdly then he asked "are you actually gay?" I stared at him for a few seconds before laughing my head off and when I was done I told him no I wasn't really gay it was just that the song was really funny. The bus came to a stop and I heard Carley call my name. "Guess what Kaysh?" Carley said smirking "we're heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee."

**Authors note: hi everyone sharingan here thx for those few reviews cough cough need more cough cough anyways... ya another chapter won't be up for awhile but we tried to make this chpter reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyy long. oh btw if you have any ideas for the story pls let me know! thx**


	6. Akatsuki ruckers adv

**Authors Note: hmm.****..huh...HAH! Sharingan hear ppls GOMEN NASAI!! SO SORRY I gots grounded off my computer and cause I got my report card and well yeah my parents were not impressed so ya school sucks but I got to go on my band trip to edmonton and I gots a NARUTO LEAF HEADBAND!! ITS SO SHINY!! sparkly eyes so yah again sorry I made this one longer for you guys so you better damn well review!!**

**Kaysha's POV **

As the bus pulled up to ruckers I grabbed a microphone from beside Carley and made a short announcement to the akatsuki "okay guys and konan there are some rules I have to lay down" I said " first off those of you who look slightly abnormal have to disguise yourselves so you look well...umm... normal?" I continued "so that means Itachi no red eyes Kisame use a jutsu Zetsu use a jutsu and Kakuzu use a jutsu oh and Hidan.. I'm sorry there's nothing we can do for you but PUT ON A SHIRT!! oh yeah and remember there are children here so no swearin! that is all and I will now tell you the groups" "fwower oops I mean Zetsu,stabby errr Hidan and kukuku I mean Kakuzu your with me" I said to my dismay "Dei Dei, Tobi and wee wee...i mean Itachi your with Carley and finally Pei- leader, Konan and kissi kissi...i mean Kisame your with Kim" I finished.

For those of the akatsuki I gave nicknames to they were glaring at me and I asked Pein to come up and make a few rules of his own. All he said was that they had to listen to us HAH! And not kill anyone... except for in video games. So I cheered and we got off the bus. Excited for the new adventure that was awaiting us.

**Carley's POV**

"Wait we forgot something!" I said as they were heading toward the door. Now everyone except Pein and Konan stared at me and I told the akatsuki to hold hands except for Pein and Konan. They stared at me skeptically then held hands and Kaysha bounded up to me with sparkles in her eyes. "Can I hold hands to?" she asked with puppy dog eyes. We had a plan going on and she already knew she would get to hold hands with them so I just played along and said she could. She looked from each end of the line the akatsuki had formed to see who she could hold hands with. "remember kaysha you can only hold hands with the person whose at the beginning or end of the line" I smirked and she glared at me because the person at the beginning of the line was Zetsu and the person at the end was Hidan. Kaysha walked past Zetsu and was going towards Hidan when Zetsu grabbed her hand and dragged her beside him.

Then I nodded at Pein and he did a few hand signs then shouted "YOUNG ONE NO JUTSU!" there was a blinding light then I looked at the akatsuki and they had all been turned into twelve year olds except for kaysha who had been turned into a five year old. "WHY THE FUCK ARE WE LITTLE BRATS"! Yelled a chibi styled Hidan. I bonked him on the head and said "Hidan your not suppose to swear you are suppose to pretend you are twelve years old and you are a little kid because it's a good disguise, don't worry it will only last a couple of hours". "well then why aren't Pein and Konan little kids?" questioned Itachi. "Because Pein and Konan are your mommy and daddy and you are all of their adopted children" I answered with a huge smile on my face.

Kaysha looked at me for a couple of seconds and then said "can I glomp all of them?" I sighed and told her I didn't care. So with a squeal from kaysha she glomped all of the chibi akatsuki at once. But soon she stopped and looked at herself. "Wait a minute" she said "WHY THE HELL AM I A CHIBI TOO!" "Because that way you can act like a little kid without embarrassing me" I answered. She blinked "Oh..." she said "That makes sense.

Here is a brief description of what each akatsuki looks like in there chibi form.

Itachi- Black Hair, Onyx eyes, Imagine sasuke when he was little but more itachi...ish is wearing black jeans with a red long sleeved shirt that has black sleeves.

Kisame, Normal skin color, Blonde Spiked hair with blue tips, no gills, Blue eyes, no pointy teeth is wearing black jeans and a blue shirt that says shark boy and has a shark on it.

Hidan-Same hair style, Same eye color is wearing blue jeans and a grey T-shirt and he is also wearing a mini version of his rosary.

Kakuzu- Normal skin, Same hair style, Brown eyes is wearing blue jeans with a brown shirt that looks like it has lots of stitches

Zetsu-Normal skin, Brown Hair with green tips, green eyes is wearing black jeans with a bunny hug that is half white half black (of course)

Tobi-Same appearance except he is shorter...and chibiish he is wearing blue jeans and a bright orange bunny hug with black stripes

Deidara- Same appearance except no mouths on hands and his hair is shoulder length he is wearing blue jeans and a white shirt with a clay bird on it.

Kaysha- Long blonde hair (I know at the beginning of the story it's black but blonde is my natural hair color) in pigtails and blue eyes. Pink jeans with a pink shirt that says I hug people to Death.:3

out of the

Kaysha (chibi) POV 

I looked down at my outfit in disgust _pink why does it always have to be pink... I like the shirt though _

I thought. I looked over to see Itachi staring at me and I gave him a weird look and he quickly turned his head away. "hey you know what you guys your all my big brothers now!!" I exclaimed as all the akatsuki sighed and tobi said "yay I am kaysha-chans nii-san now!". He then ran over and hugged me and I hugged him back. Then there was a click and I turned to see carley had taken a picture of me. I smiled and said "You develop that and I _will_ find it and I _will _burn it" She just shrugged an said "Now be a good little girl and go to Auntie Konan" I glared at her as I walked to Konan who had Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu with her.

In no time at all we were inside and surrounded by kids younger and older than us. Carley had gotten us tokens and I was just starting to play a sword fighting game. Suddenly I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see a group of three older kids. They were probably about ten and they were glaring at me. I smiled and said "Hewo! Whatcha want?" One of them stepped up to me and smirked saying "It's my turn kid now get off" I frowned "No..." I said threateningly "I just started" They laughed at me and one of the other ones looked at me and said "Didn't you here him stupid it's his turn!" The leader of the group stepped up to me and pushed me to the ground pulling one of my pigtails in the process. One of them was about to hit me as I was on the ground about to get up when suddenly a fist came out of no where and punched him in the face sending him staggering back.

I stared wide-eyed at Itachi who had walked up to the other two frowning Suddenly I was lifted up and found myself in Zetsu's arms. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine" I said. He nodded and turned his head to glare at the three kids. By now all of the Akatsuki were surrounding them and Hidan and Deidara had two of the guys by the scruff of the shirts. "You gotta problem punk?" he asked. "Because if your gonna mess with our little sister you sure have one now yeah" said Deidara. The two boys shook there heads untangled themselves and bolted out of the place. Zetsu took my hand "C'mon" he said "Let's go play something together. I nodded and he led me to DDR with the other following.

Then like any normal five year old would do after being pushed and not being able to finish her game I started crying. Normally I would be swearing but I guess my five year old hormones started to kick in. Carley heard me crying and came to see what was the problem. Deidara explained what happened and Itachi came over and gave me a hug. I guess his big brother complex started to kick in and I stooped crying a few minutes later. "well-hic-sniffle lets go play DDR now kay?", I asked Carley and we all went over to play DDR.

Carley's POV 

I watched as kaysha and tobi were playing DDR and kaysha was winning _heh heh kaysha is better than an akatsuki thats to funny...well it is tobi. _I look over at pein who was watching them very intently "hey leader-sama do you want to play against me next. He looked over than he smirked "sure but only if your able to make a little bet" I grinned devilishly and asked him what he had in mind. "If I win you have to buy all of us sake or whatever source of alcohol you have and if you win you can have what ever you want" he stated. I pondered this for a second then agreed and so we stepped onto the platform.

...shit... I lost dammit I have to buy them there sake now kaysha's gonna kill me. So after a few more games and all of the akatsuki turned in their tickets and got their prizes:

Itachi- gave all of his tickets to Kaysha...awww

Kisame- got a giant blow up sword

Deidara- Many different tins of play-doh and silly putty

Tobi- got a whole bunch of different candy and little toys

Zetsu- a remote control racing car (don't ask me why he might have something planned later :3)

Hidan- a necklace with a cross and a little plastic bow and arrow (you know the arrows with suction cup ends)

Kakuzu- fake money and some chocolate coins

Kaysha- a giant panda plushie and a blow up hammer that when you hit people with it it squeaked

I stared at the panda, its beady eyes staring at me as I watched Kaysha carry it onto the bus. I'd told her about the deal I'd made with Pein and for some reason she looked forward to it. I didn't bother asking why knowing I'd find out when we got home. After we'd dropped Kim off the Akatsuki had turned back to normal. Kaysha was still the same. Pein had said that because she was younger it would take longer for the jutsu to wear off. So now we were back and standing in front of a big steel locked door. With a sign on it that said **KAYSHA KEEP OUT! **I groaned as I took the key out of my pocket. I quickly unlocked the door and ran.

Well that is I started to but then Pein grabbed my arm and held me where I was. I mentally glared at him and stared into the open refrigerator that was totally stocked with pretty much any bottle of alcohol that ever existed. I groaned even louder as the Akatsuki started to make there way towards the fridge. I saw Kaysha walk towards the bar that was on the side and bring out the cups and a blender. I sighed ..and grabbed some gingerale orange juice and grenadine and mixed myself a shirley temple.

Suddenly I felt someone tug on my sleeve . I looked beside me and saw Tobi. "Ummm does that have alcohol?" he asked. I shook my head and he said "Ummm then could you make me one? Tobi doesn't drink alcohol because Tobi is a good boy!" I smiled and nodded quickly whipping up him one. I handed it to him and watched as a hole appeared on his mask. I handed him a straw and he popped it in his drink and then put the straw in his mask hole. (heh heh mask hole) He sipped it a bit and then said "This is good!" I smiled happy that he liked it.

I looked over and giggled as I saw a five year old Kaysha mixing up drinks and pouring various different coloured liquids into glasses. She then made herself a pina colada with alcohol and as she was about to drink it I saw Itachi grab it from her and give it to Deidara. Kaysha started crying and then Itachi told her to go sit in the corner and she surprisingly complied. I guess itachi really does have a big brother complex. I laughed as kaysha sat in the corner with a pout on her face.

Kaysha's POV

I sat in the corner and glared at Itachi as he drank some sake. I had my giant panda with me that I had named Gaara because of the dark circles around his eyes. I suddenly had an evil thought and then shouted "IT'S GAARA-KUN!" "WHERE?!" yelled the akatsuki and I held out my panda to them "he's right here" I said while smiling nicely. They looked at my panda and then tobi said "oh I get it it's because of the circles around his eyes ahaha" the rest of the akatsuki sweat drooped and Carley laughed at there disappointed expressions. "Oh yeah I almost forgot I have to write a letter to oreo-chan" I stated as I started to run up the stairs to me room. "who is oreo-chan?" asked pein as I was running up to my room. "oh thats orochimaru" I said and as I was about to start back up the stairs again Pein appeared in front of me.

"you have been having contact with orochimaru?" he asked "yes I send him a letter every week and he sends me one" I answered. He asked me how and I told him that my english teacher said that we should start writing letters to other people to help our grammar. So I found this poster saying how you could send letters to other worlds and apparently orochimaru ended up receiving mine so I've been writing to him ever since. All the akatsuki stared at me like I was crazy and I quickly dashed up the stairs past pein and into my room.

Recently Oreo-chan and I had figured out a new way to contact each other" MSN. So I got him a laptop (purple of course) with a long lasting battery. He would visit once a week and I would recharge the battery while we hung out. I logged on to msn happy to see that oreo-chan was on line. So our conversation went like this.

**Hi Oreo-chan!**

_**Hi Kaysha-chan!**_

**What's new? Besides Sasuke being all emo potatoish and stuff?**

_**Not much really I might get rid of the but bow...so what's new with you?**_

**Nuthin much...the akatsuki are here...**

_**OMFG! R u serious! I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean to send them to ur place!**_

**It's fine really but there's something else you should know...**

_**What is it?**_

**I'm five years old right now**

_**...I'm coming over**_

**WHAT? NUUU WAIT!**

But it was too late, I soon heard a familiar poof and a thud as Orochimaru neatly landed into my room right in front of me. He looked down at me and smiled "OMFG you are so cute!" I screamed loudly at the top of my lungs. He wasn't surprised and glomped me.

**Carley's POV**

I heard the thump and Kaysha's scream. I jumped out of my seat thinking "shit shit shit shit shit!" I quickly ran upstairs with Zetsu and Pein trailing behind me. Zetsu had heard her scream and I knew that he was worried. I knocked on Kaysha's door and I heard a muffled "I'm fine don't come in just go back downstairs and bring me some OREO'S AHHHHHH!!". I new what she meant when she said bring up oreo's so I went to the pantry and grabbed the pack of oreo's and quickly ran back up the stairs where pein and zetsu were glaring at the door way. "let us in" pein demanded and there was a muffled "NO! Oreo-chan get off me- ewwwwww he licked me where's carley dammit". I quickly went into her room and locked the door before pein and zetsu could come in. "I am going to look for deidara and get him to blow this door down" zetsu said and kaysha was about to object but we had already heard him going down the stairs.

I looked at kaysha who was currently sitting on orochimarus lap with his arms wrapped around her in a death hug, Pein banged on the door "Deidara's right beside me now so you better move out of the way in 3...2...1!" We screamed as the door blew it splinters right after I jumped out of the way. Pein was standing there looking _very_ _**very**_angry. I myself was probably angrier than he was because I started yelling "What the hell! You blew up the friggin door! You are in sooo much shit it isn't even funny! OMG I hate you! Dammit Deidara and Zetsu! GAH! You guys suck I-" suddenly I stopped and looked around the room. "Wait a sec...where's Kaysha?" I watched as Zetsu's smiled turned into a horrifying frown as he said "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! OROCHIMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

**Authors Note:**

**Sand here soooooooooooooo watcha think? Any suggestions for some tricks that will be played on the emo potato (sasuke) in the next chappy? Well thats all for now srry it took so long! Be satisfied!**


	7. Authors Note: Sharingan Here :3

**Authors Note: Hello faithful readers Sharingan here I am so srry that we haven't posted for a long while but I have been incredibly busy and final exams are coming up so I need to study hard! Pray for me! Oh and by the way if any of you want to eamil me you can reach me at ok? Thx bye!**


	8. WE ARE NOT DEAD! YAY!

WE ARE NOT DEAD

**WE ARE NOT DEAD!! DON'T WORRY!! Okay guess what happened…no you are all wrong I will tell you what happened ok I had the next chapter like almost done then my computer had rabies nad almost dided so this dude came to fix it….AND HE DELETED ALL OF MY FILESS….plus it's summer I don't spend my whole time writing stories…anyway forgive me and pls WE NEED IDEAS!!**


	9. Were back and a short chappy

Kaysha's POV Kaysha's POV

I sat there dazed and confused as I was staring down a dark hall way with orochimaru standing right next to me. "It's….SO SCAARRRYYY!!" ,I cried in my five year old form and hid behind orochimaru. "well of course it is it is my hideout after all come here", orochimaru said as he picked me up and carried me down the hallway. He went all the way down to a pair of black double doors with snake designs on them and a sign that said "Oreo-chans room". I smiled as I remembered when I asked him if he could put it on his room door so that everyone would know not to come in. He opened the door and it was brighter in the room with a king size bed and a desk where I saw kabuto sitting at a desk filling out paperwork. "KABU-CHAN!" I yelled as orochimaru set me down and I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I had also been writing letters to kabuto and we frequently have a nice chat on MSN. "Kaysha-chan? What are you doing here and why are you so young?" he asked as he lifted me up and I sat on his lap. "That's a good question what the hell am I doing here?" I asked looking straight at orochimaru. Orochimaru explained that he took me here because it was last minute and he didn't want the akatsuki to see him…as well he thought kabuto would like to see me when I looked like this.

"Oh" I said and then told kabuto how I became so young. He nodded understandingly then all of a sudden I felt really weird. Then I transformed back into my original age. "ugh Kaysha know offense but your kind of heavy" said kabuto as I realized I was still sitting on him. I apologized and quickly stood up while blushing then went over to sit on Oreo-chans bed. Orochimaru told kabuto that he could leave and thanked him for doing HIS paperwork. Kabuto nodded and we said goodbye to each other as he left the room. I sat there in silence for a few seconds… "you know be alone in a room with you is kind of intimidating" I confessed as I crossed my legs while sitting on the bed. He chuckled darkly and said that many people have told him that and he walked to the bed and sat next to me. "you better not try anything" I said as I looked at him suspiciously he laughed and said "don't worry I am only interested in young boys" I looked at him surprised and then he laughed and said he was just joking (see evil villains have a sense of humor to).

Then there was a knock on the door "come in" said orochimaru and the door slowly opened……

**Carley's POV**

Thanks a lot Kaysha for leaving me with a bunch of very angry akatsuki and one very hungry zetsu (just kidding). I sighed and sat down as the akatsuki were having a "top secret" conversation. "Yah top secret conversation my ass" I murmured, "We heard that" the akatsuki said all at once and I was a little creeped out by it. "This is like the first time orochimaru has aver brought Kaysha over to your guys world" I said thinking that it might be a good time to say that. The akatsuki all turned and looked at me and I didn't know what to do so I thought I should just exit the room and see if there was anyone on MSN who might know where kaysha's location is (I have a lot of contacts from the naruto world on my MSN). I switched on my green and black labtop and logged on to my MSN. I saw that Kabuto was on sp I decided to talk to him.

MSN CONVERSTION:

CJB(me): Hey Kabuto have you seen kaysha?

Kabuto232: Yes Lord Orochimaru brought her over here for the first time

CJB: ok the akatsuki are having a field day because orochimaru came over here

Kabuto232: you mean they are over there

CJB: yes thanks to Orochimaru

Kabuto232: Ah I see well I will watch over kaysha and make sure orochimaru doesn't do anything to her…no that he would

CJB: you should be more worried about kaysha doing something to orochimaru

Kabuto232: yes well I will make sure that she doesn't do anything either

CJB: Ok thanks a lot Kabuto I have to go now and see what the akatsuki are planning bye!

END CONVERSATION

Jeez kaysha what trouble could you have gotten into now?

Kaysha's POV

Kimimaro walked through the door and my eyes widened in amazement "YOUR NOT DEAD!!" I shouted and Kimimaro gave me a confusing look. "ah I see you must be kaysha-chan who orochimaru talks about all the time" he said. I rubbed my hand on the back of my head and smiled in a narutoish way. "well kimimaro-kun what is it that you need?" orochimaru asked. "Well uhm I heard that you brought someone here and I just wanted to see who it was" kimimaro admitted shyly. He just looked so cute…..like a little plushie damn I need to get me a kimimaro plushie. I ran up to him and glomped him. He staggered back a bit "your just too cute" I said while I hugged him tightly then I let go.

He blushed then smiled "well um thank you uh very much?" he questioned. I just nodded and I heard Orochimaru chuckling behind me. Kimimaro turned and said goodbye to Orochimaru and I gave him another big hug. When he left I turned around and looked at Orochimaru "did you get a picture of his expression? It was priceless!" I said and Orochimaru held up a digital camera. I chuckled and thought that I would have to show Carley that picture when I got back. I went and sat back down beside Oreo-chan when I was right next to him he leaned forward slowly and held my shoulders. "umm Oreo-chan what are you doing?" I asked as I saw his mouth going to my neck. "this won't hurt a bit" he said _OMFG HE'S GONNA GIVE ME THE CURSE SEAL NOOOOO!! _I thought and then all I heard was a "chu" as he kissed my neck. He leaned back and smirked "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" I shouted as I was blushing profusely. He laughed and said "oh I just wanted to see how you would react". "Baka(idiot)" I said as I punched him in the arm.

"Hey Oreo-chan do you feel like pulling a prank on emo-potato-kun today?" I aksed with puppy dog eyes. (that's his one true weakness). "fine" he sighed and we started makin up the SUPERFANATSTICOMGWHATSYOURFACEPLANOFAWESOMNESSPRANKVEEERRRRRRRRRR!!

**Sharingan: Hi everybody (hi doctor nick!) sorry I felt like typing that. Anyways how long has it been? Quite a while me and sand are in Grade 11 Now!! OMG and it's about 1:00 in the morning (on a school night) but I just had to post this up since it's been so long. Srry for the shortness I will try to make the next cahppy longer anyways contact me at k b 3 8 2 h o t m a I l . c o m so there ya go!**


End file.
